Dunland
Updated as of 31.8.2019 Dunland is the home of the wild Dunlendings, who once lived in the fields of Rohan, until they were driven out by the Rohirrim. Their hatred remains through time, and the proud warriors and berserkers of Dunland yearn for the chance of revenge against their ancient enemies. Although halted by recent events, the snake and vermin within Rohan still burn a constant fire within the faction. And now after much turmoil, Dunland once again control land of its own and may someday grow to be a power once more. Government Dunland is Organized under a High-King and Prince who hold the highest ranks in the land, Under them are the Jarls of the Holds which Currently Include Dun Larach, Firwold, Mount Draldin and Wulfburg, Smaller settlements are ruled over by the thanes of said hold and include, Bronze Mountain, Fort of Raven and Riverhold. Dunlendings The Leaders High Queen: Erynir Heir/Prince: OGollum Jarls/Thanes Jarl of Firwold: QuozzyMoto Caretaker of Wulfburg: Erynir Thane of Bronze Mountain: hypno05 Jarl of Dun Larach: Erynir CareTaker of Fort of Ravens: Guardian of the Moot Ground: Beverb Jarl of Mount Draldin: OGollum Thane of RiverHold: Larrymc01 Wildfolk Larrymc01 Hypno05 Beverb Hypno05 Infernal_ougi OGollum CarrotJanis NotmyUsername Erik Erynir Jlazsocool MightyMax (Ign not known as of edit) Relationships and Allies of Dunland'' Dunland currently hold treatises with the Coalition of Dawn, The Dwarven Council and the High elves, Which include several Non-Aggression Pacts and a few defensive agreements.' Builds '''Firwold A small Walled Village with many cottages, and a large Crypt. Wulfburg '''Currently in progress '''Bronze Mountain '''is a peak on the border of Misty Mountains and Dunland. Telemaite declared that it will become the capital of the Dunledings, after HellArcher gave it to him. it now has 2 levels with a third being build. First level, Hall of Archer, with entrance, storage, barracks, arrmory, throne room and kitchen was fully made by Hellarcher. Second level, Hall of Wulf, consist the main hall, where the statue of Wulf stands. it's the biggest hall of the build, in size of 25 by 24 and 20 high. It also houses all the player rooms and the storage room filled with chests and all crafting tables found in Middle-Earth. Third level the, the hall of Light houses the arena brewery and the farms extra things will be added to it. First picture: Hall of Hellarcher Second picture: Hall of Wulf Third picture: Hall of Light '''Dun Larach '''Dun Larach formerly Fande Gryten, is situated on the outskirts of Dunland's western border, and houses 7 players including the Co-King and Treasurer of the realm. Within the walls of the town are several town houses, a blacksmith, a tavern/brothel, stables. church, mead-hall, and a hillside keep. The under-city host a multitude of tunnels, farms and storerooms, as well as other secrets. '''Fort of Ravens '''City description here History of the Dunland faction The player '''Evil_Mogwai founded the original Dunland faction at the very dawn of the server, making a name for himself and earning the friendship of many. After some months, however, he disappeared and did not return again until the spring of 2015. Upon his return, he founded the religion of Dunlendism and began making temples dedicated to its gods across western Middle-Earth. In this time, a handful of players ended up joining Dunland, but many were peaceful farmers and few got to actually meet Mogwai online. Ultimately, many left. In late spring and early summer of 2015, the Northshire Republic under JamesTurpin declared Dunland to be part of its domain, and War-Chief Mogwai roused the spirits of many players across the server to the defense of his homeland, resulting in several battles that, by the end of the war, left Dunland in Dunlending hands and the NSR on the brink of collapse. With this, however, Mogwai had grown weary of the scheming of his peers, and so took an indefinite hiatus from the server that has yet to end to this day. The history of Dunland thus halts for a few months over the late summer and fall, until the 17th of November, 2015 when the Thane of Khazad-dûm, Floonie, declared the Dwarven annexation of Dunland on behalf of his father King SpoangityBob. Despite the protests of the Dark Council, the Dwarves went through with their plan, and presently have two main builds in the country, one at each waypoint. Months later, on Febuary 6th 2016, a new player known as The_Haze joined the server and was recruited as a Dunlending by Isengard officials. He soon proved to be quite the community leader as he gained many allies as well as remained loyal to his leaders. He was also able to stop a massive war by befriending he Dwarves, who accepted him as a suitable leader of Dunland. Just 4 weeks after he joined the server, he was crowned as the new War-Chief/King of Dunland. Haze immediately began construction of a city for central Dunland known as Galtrev. Mysteriously, Haze disappeared shortly after Galtrev was begun. With construction halted and Haze gone, traditional Dunland was leaderless. On July 12, 2016, Telemmaite '''was made War-Chief/King of Dunland, appointed by Isengard officials. In only his first 3 weeks he has proved to be a powerful and noble leader, and seeks to make Dunland proud and strong again. On December 23, 2016, '''Telemmaite gave the title of War-Chief to hypno05, who accepted that temporarily, until they find a better candidate. On November 11, 2016, Hypno05, who previously had given his title a large time before, to carterisrad777, would have essentially started the New Age of Greater Dunland its success whilst it rises above the failures it had been repeating time and time again with the help of the Khazad-Dum friends and many other individuals. Although with great prosperity would come pestering from few individuals whom attempted at causing troubles for Greater Dunland. On June 27, 2018, a new player known as Zappa04 'joined Dunland and along with '''Quozzymoto '''he began forming a political party within Dunland which would come to be known as the Council of Reformed Dunland. On July 5, 2018, the Council of Reformed Dunland which had by this time gained support from the majority of Dunledings, held an election and voted for '''Zappa04, Wehra '''and '''SirWilsonGS '''to form a council of Earls. On July 16, 2018, the Council of Reformed Dunland confronted the ruling potentate ('carterisrad777) about replacing the current government with the council's Earls instead. A deal was struck that would allow the council to be implemented in sucession to the king. On August 9, 2018, the deal between the council and carterisrad777 '''broke down and civil war was declared. On August 11, 2018, the bloodless civil war came to an end before any conflict had time to take place. A peace agreement was signed, and the council of Earls was put in control, with '''carterisrad777 '''acting as an advisor. On the 8th of September 2018 after the leaving of Wilson, Wehra declared his retirement from active life (Left the server) and declared '''AlexandruRadu '''the new Duke of Dunland. After much consternation on the 16 of September 2018 Dunland would receive under its control the key areas of Firworld and Wulfburg in addition to its ability to build near the Khazad-Dum controlled towns. In January 2019 '''Erynir initiated a short-lived albeit bloodless period of civil war, which resulted in the revival of the faction. Dunland saw the return of many of it's old and retired players, as well as the addition of a group of new Dunlendings and builds. The government system and diplomatic relations were all reworked. Thus the system of the Great Chiefs was adopted and Dunland left the Dark Alliance along with Angmar and Dol Guldur, and formed the Iron Pact. April of 2019 Arnor declared war upon dunland and the subsequent war cost dunland two land tiles,the Unofficial dissolution of the Iron Pact and shortly after the Leader Erynir Abdicted for a brief hiatus leaving AlexandruRadu and Hypno05 in charge. AlexandruRadu shortly left the server in the wake of this event. June-August of 2019-After their Hiatus Erynir and the players of Dunland unanimously agreed to reorganize their faction structure and count themselves among the free peoples of middle earth. Category:Faction Category:Men Category:Dwarves Category:Middle Men Category:Neutral Category:Misty Mountains